The Stories Untold
by Insomnias-Words
Summary: Collection of one-shots concerning the Doctor and his companions, mainly Ten and Rose.
1. Decisions

_This will be a series of one-shots and headcanons inspired by Doctor Who, mostly dealing with Ten and Rose. No two chapters will be related to or a continuation of the other unless specifically stated. If you want to see my ideas on what happens after Rose and the Doctor are reunited, you're welcome to read my ongoing story "Reunion" (much different beginning). Reviews are always welcome.  
~CREDIT FOR THE IDEA ALL GOES TO MY LIVESTREAM FRIEND LILLY~  
This one is based (clearly) at the end of Season 4, Journey's End.  
Disclaimer: I do not own this show or the characters._

* * *

They stood once again on the sand of Bad Wolf Bay - the Doctor and Rose finally together again in the very spot they'd said their final goodbyes years ago. But now it was the Doctor himself, not the rules of time and space, that threatened to tear them apart.

Donna watched passively, for now. She'd known what he was planning from the moment they'd stepped off of the TARDIS. It wasn't that she could read his mind – no, the Metacrisis had left her with his surface memories. Knowledge of the workings of things, the pulse of the universe, his past – it all pounded through her head, combining to form a wave that threatened to overtake her. But for a while she could control it. Right now, she had to stop him from making yet another foolish decision.

There he was now, standing with Rose and the Metacrisis version of himself. He was explaining his plan, the plan to leave her sealed off in this universe. Trying to convince her that the man in the blue suit was still him, exactly him, and that he needed her just as much as the Doctor himself used to – still did.

She saw the logic in his plan of course. The Metacrisis Doctor was half human, and he would age just as Rose would. He would be content to settle down, mostly anyways, and live out the rest of his days with her. They would both be safe. But his thinking lacked that human aspect that she possessed – it lacked the understanding that Rose would always _know _it wasn't quite the man that she'd fallen in love understanding that there would always be a sentence that sounded just a little bit off, or a movement that was just a little bit wrong – something would always show that he wasn't the same man who would never settle down, who would always keep traveling, who - despite all of these things - she loved.

And then there were the Doctor's feelings, the words he would never say. That he was leaving her here, sealing her away from him, because that was the only way he'd be able to stay away. Because the truth of what he was doing – that he had finally found his true love and now he was giving up _everything_for her to be happy and safe – was destroying him. He'd been through so much, had had so many parts of who he was destroyed… And now he was throwing another into the flames. Because he thought it best for her.

Rose had pulled the two to either side of her now – they only had a few minutes left. She was such a smart girl… She'd already seen the paths that lay ahead of her, the one he was closing to her and the one she, by all common sense, should choose. But she knew too. She understood the subtle difference, she saw the fate that lay with her Doctor, the real Doctor, and she knew the death he was trying to inflict upon himself. When Donna saw the fight in her eyes, the decision that had already been made, she knew that it was time.

"Oi, Doctor!" she shouted, crossing the space between herself and the trio. Two Doctors turned to answer her, a question in one's eyes and acceptance in the other's. "No.".

"What?" the original Doctor asked incredulously, glancing between Donna and the queasy-sounding TARDIS as if demanding an explanation.

"I said no." she said simply, crossing her arms and planting herself in front of him. She'd always been the one to stand up and tell him to stop his nonsense, and she sure as hell wasn't going to stop now.

"Donna, there isn't time for this, we have to-" he began, his eyes begging her to stop. He was determined to see this through, and being cornered into facing what he was about to do would only wound him more.

"_We_ aren't doing anything. _You_are going to take me and my double over there," a scoff came from behind her, but she barreled on, "home to our universe. Then you're going to get your unbelievably skinny self back here with Rose. And be quick about it too, we both know how fast the rift is repairing.".

"Donna, you have my thoughts. We both know what the obvious answer here is. He was born out of a war – he is blood and rage and fire. He needs Rose, just like I did when I first met her. And she can live a normal life with him. She can never have that with me.". His voice was firm, but his eyes told a different story. He was breaking.

"Yes, he was born out of war, but you know what you were born out of? Love. You've mentioned her enough, I_ know_now how you regenerated – you sacrificed yourself for her without a second thought. You, right now, were made out of love for that woman right there. And I won't let you leave that behind.". Her eyes were hard, and her head was beginning to feel much too hot. The thoughts were coming too fast, the universe around her was so large and pulsing and so many things were moving at once… She closed her eyes for a moment and gathered her words again. If she had to go, it would only be after she made sure that he didn't make another decision that he would regret forever.

"Besides," she continued, voice slightly weaker but still holding the same edge. "there is no amount of blood and rage and fire that I can't take from you you cocky Time Lord. Just try me.". He smiled at that, but indecision and now worry still darkened his features. Finally Rose spoke up, blinking tears from her eyes.

"Isn't it my decision too?" she demanded, as stubborn as ever. "You promised you'd never leave me Doctor. And I don't need some version of you who isn't quite you – love _you_, everything about you. I know the future if I go with you, but I've always known that. I made my choice. I made it a long time ago. And it's too late for you to turn around and get rid of me now.".

The Doctor looked between Donna and Rose, his façade finally crumbling and tears coming to his eyes. He stepped towards Rose, everything in him telling him to hold back and leave but his mouth opened in a wordless denial. She fell into his arms, holding her to him desperately, and he finally let go and held her to him. He had to tell her, it had to be said out loud, even if she knew…

"Rose Tyler, I love you." he whispered into the air. A small sob escaped her and she pulled away from him to look into his eyes.

"Then take me with you." she demanded, her voice barely audible. He looked behind her, to the other version of himself. The Metacrisis Doctor had moved a few feet away, and was watching the scene rigidly. His face was pained, but his eyes still held the same acceptance. He'd known only one of them could have her… It deserved to be the man she was holding. He'd been born for her… The Metacrisis Doctor on the other hand had been born partially out of his friendship with Donna. It would pain him to leave his best friend almost as much as it would pain him to leave Rose, and at least he had a chance of living that normal life he'd always dreamed of now. Even if it couldn't be with Rose. He cut himself off from the pain and nodded. He knew it would be enough.

The Doctor, the original Doctor, kissed Rose on the forehead and smiled. Donna had won – she always did, didn't she. Rose read the look on his face and a grin spread across hers. They were interrupted though by a cry of pain from Donna.

"Quick, get her onto the TARDIS." he called out, turning around to support her on one side and waiting for the Metacrisis Doctor to do the same on the other. She was limp now, her eyes pinched shut in pain and her skin much hotter than it should be. Together they helped her into the TARDIS, where she leaned heavily against the railing. When she opened her eyes, she focused on the Metacrisis Doctor.

"I'm sorry… I guess I can't stick around to keep you company. Funny… For some reason I thought we'd travel forever, you and I. The Doctor and Donna. Even now, I figured we could take some trips around the world. That would've been fun, wouldn't it've time boy." she flinched, supporting herself with one hand and holding the other to her head. "You can see it all can't you. Feel it all. All at once. The entirety of time and space, the revolution of the sun and stars.". She smiled weakly. "It's amazing… I think it's all too much for someone like me.".

"Someone like you?" the Metacrisis Doctor said with false astonishment. "Donna Noble you are amazing. You've saved the universe and so many planets and races in it so many times over. I've been traveling for over 900 years and never have I met anyone who wasn't important, but Donna you stand out from them all.". He stepped towards her, allowing the original Doctor to step away and begin making rushed preparations for the trip back to the other universe. Rose helped him, having refused to be left behind on that beach even for a moment.

The Metacrisis Doctor took Donna's hand, the one that she held against her head, in his own and placed his other hand against the side of her face. She was so feverish, impossibly so. The TARDIS began to power up and move around them, but he held on to her and leaned forwards so that his head leaned against hers.

"You're amazing Donna. And there is nothing in the universe that will stop me from spending a lifetime showing you that.". He closed his eyes and concentrated, feeling his consciousness spread into her mind. It was almost too much, almost a tipping point that caused all of the other memories and thoughts to overflow, but she was strong. She held on, her breathing uneven, as he removed certain paths and areas in her thought. He left many of his memories – she was the Doctor Donna now, and she would stay that way – but closed off certain pathways connecting to the overwhelming pulse of the universe and the other things that no human body or mind could withstand.

His hand was cool against her face, and as she felt his thoughts weed through hers it was like cold water extinguishing the fire in her head. He stayed away from her memories entirely, only sealing off or deleting areas where it felt like the thoughts that were not her own would overtake her. And then she was alone in her mind again. He was stepping away from her, and a door was hurriedly being opened.

She blinked a few times, realizing that the door led to her own house and the Metacrisis Doctor had already moved over to wait for her by it. She knew time was very slim now, but neither of the Doctors looked impatient. She walked over to the original Doctor, who was leaning against the control console next to Rose.

"Thank you." he said, the tone of those two words conveying everything he meant – thank you for the traveling, the brilliance, Rose. He was thanking her for all of the time they'd spent together and everything they'd done… And he was saying goodbye. He smiled and she hugged him tightly, knowing she would never see this Doctor of hers again.

"Thank you, time boy." she whispered back, stepping away and watching him cross his arms leisurely. "Try not to make any more stupid decisions while I'm gone Doctor. And you, Rose, keep him safe. And try to make him eat something – I swear he is nothing but skin and bones.". Rose laughed and nodded, twining her hand through his, and the Doctor beamed at his best friend as she turned to walk through the doors of the TARDIS for the last time.

"Go be brilliant Donna. You keep shouting at the world, because now – now they'll listen.". She smiled at him one last time and looked to the Metacrisis Doctor who'd followed her out, assuring herself he wasn't _really_gone. He was watching as the TARDIS began to fade away once more, grief shadowing his face for only a moment before being vanished with a smile.

"So," he began, putting his hands in his pockets and leading the way to her front door. "I was thinking Canada first, if we survive your mother.".

* * *

The TARDIS landed on the beach roughly, barely making it through the rift. The Doctor and Rose stepped out onto the sand to confront a very agitated Jackie, who was demanding an explanation for their disappearance. Rose only said that she was leaving to find more adventures, and Jackie looked between the two of them and sighed. After everything, she understood. She made Rose promise to call and then left for the long drive back home – she refused an offer for a ride home, something about a certain someone being unable to avoid trouble.

The two looked at the beach once more and stepped onto the TARDIS. It was finally just them again – the Doctor and Rose, ready to travel the universe together.

"Where to first?" she asked, turning to see him smiling brilliantly at her.

"Well, I think it's time this universe had a Doctor. We can go anywhere Rose. History is different here – we have an entire new everything to explore." he beamed, his tone brimming with excitement. "But first," he added, taking a step towards her and placing a gentle hand against her face. "I believe we never had a real first kiss.".


	2. Bad Wolf Bay

_Had to write this one, inspired by rewatching Doomsday with my Livestream friends._  
_Disclaimer: I do not own this show or the characters._

* * *

Every year she went back to that beach front. Every year, Rose Tyler stood alone on the sand of Dårlig Ulv Stranden - Bad Wolf Bay. Her family stayed home – they knew that this was something she needed to do alone. They knew that, for this one day of the year, she would allow herself to remember. To hope for a day she knew would never come.

It had been four years since she'd seen him last. Four years in which her life had returned to utter normalcy. Day in and day out, the same dull things – wake up, go to work, come home, pretend that things would ever be the same, and then start again the next day.

It wasn't that she was unhappy… She had her family and Mickey, a baby brother, friends. She'd simply never been able to move on, not entirely. She'd seen the far reaches of space, changed history, and fallen in love with the most amazing man in the universe. And now she was left here, as if none of it had happened. And he was alone.

So she'd go back to that beach, and she'd sit in the spot she'd last seen him. Sometimes she'd talk to him, letting herself believe for just a little while that he could hear her. "Do you remember our first date? Or the time you got us stuck in France in the 34th century? That was grand.". Of course, there was never an answer.

Sometimes she would just sit and stare out into the water, letting the memories wash over her like the tide that rose up to meet her. But the tide always retreated, leaving nothing behind but an empty stretch of sand. And the memories had to do the same – she had to push them away, lock them safely behind a wall where they couldn't reach up to mar the mask she hid behind day in and day out. The others had to think that she was alright, moving on. She had to believe it herself. She couldn't live with the weight of the memories, or the pain that came with them.

At the same time though, she could never bear to let them go - to forget their wonderful adventures, and the brilliance of that clever man. So here she came, every year – to remember. And if some small part of her still screamed that her Doctor would come for her, that he would never leave her behind, then it was ignored and denied.

So here she was, four years later. Sitting on the sand, legs pulled tightly against her chest and the sun just beginning to melt into the ocean. She'd been talking – discussing their last adventure, the lives they could have had – but had long since fallen still.

She was so caught up in her silent memories that she didn't notice the sound of footsteps approaching. She didn't notice that the man they belonged to paused just outside of her vision, or the rustling of clothes.

A jacket was placed around her shoulders and she flinched, although the added warmth made her realize just how cold she'd been. Foolish hope surged through her, tempered immediately by the memory of reality. Fear of having this tenuous hope shattered kept her from turning her head, a moment of indecision that allowed him to speak first.

"Rose Tyler. I believe I had a goodbye to finish. Although," he sat down next to her, forcing her to turn towards him, "you'll have to forgive me if I turn it into a hello.".


	3. Come Along Ponds

_Written as a fluff piece because my friends were lamenting the farewell of the Ponds._  
_They're going to murder me for this._

* * *

"Doctor you can't just make up a rule on the spot" Amy laughed, shoving him gently. The Doctor staggered a few steps, pinwheeling his arms in an exaggerated motion as if she'd pushed him with all of her might. Rory moved to his side to 'steady' him, sparing Amy a condemning glance.

"First you claim that the Doctor can't make up the Doctor's rules, then you physically assault him. Shame on you.". His tone was grave and scorning, but the laughter in his eyes betrayed him.

"Oh so now my boys are ganging up on me?" she asked, still dangling the bag this conversation centered around behind her back. "Alright then, I guess I'll just have to finish off this fudge alone.".

She turned away, moving the bag to her front, but only made it a few steps before an arm snaked around her waist. Then she was being spun around and pulled into a kiss, her arms automatically reaching up to wrap around Rory's neck. Somewhere nearby the Doctor complained loudly, appearing by her side to snatch the bag from her hand.

"And teamwork succeeds again!" he crowed, pulling a piece of fudge out of the bag and popping it into his mouth. "I told you," he mumbled around the chocolate, "Rule 67 – the Doctor always gets the first piece of fudge.". Amy straightened, placing her hands on her hips and looking at Rory sweetly.

"Rory dear? Please get me the fudge before our son-in-law eats it all.". The Doctor barely had time to register this before the bag was once again in Amy's hands. He stared incredulously and whirled away, hissing the word 'traitor' under his breath. Before he could make it two steps though, Amy had caught his arm with hers. "Oh no you don't.". She hooked her arm through Rory's as well, so that the three of them stood connected. He laughed and shoved against her playfully, the bag somehow making it into his hands again.

"I think we could do for a nice trip to a park. Central Park even – it's a short walk from here, and I've heard they have the best coffee place nearby.". Amy smiled at him, approving of the plan, and laughed when Rory planted a light kiss on her cheek and handed her a piece of the dense chocolate. The Doctor turned the group, taking the lead.

"Come along Ponds.".


	4. Goodbyes and Greetings

_Based after Journey's End. Comments and reviews welcome. Sorry if this breaks your heart, it broke mine.  
_

* * *

The Doctor was sitting back in the old chair of the TARDIS, just listening, when he heard it.

For a while there'd only been silence. There was no one left, after all – just him and this old box. He still traveled of course - saw the sights, got into trouble. But he never took anyone with him, not anymore. The others had left, because they should, or else he'd had to leave them behind. Some, too many, had been lost forever.

But that was so long ago now… 60 years, give or take, since he'd gathered that little gang and seen them all off. No - gang wasn't the right word. They were his family… And he'd had to say goodbye to them all.

He often thought about them, that special group of people who'd filled the TARDIS with laughter - it was the only time the ship had been flown as it should be. Mickey and Martha, off to become soldiers - defenders of the earth, those two. Jack would be near them, but then he had his own team to guide. Donna, oh the brilliant Donna. He shook his head – maybe that woman had finally learned just how amazing she was. And then there was Rose…

Such were his thoughts when the lament broke the silence. The soft melody of the TARDIS singing, weaving a mournful goodbye that hovered against the edge of one's mind. He stiffened in the seat, mind racing. It was time.

* * *

The last strains of the TARDIS's landing echoed through the air. Otherwise, it was quiet here. Peaceful. Soft sunlight lit the area, the late midday light lending everything a certain glow. Even the breeze was soft, swirling slowly through the air.

An old woman sat on a bench not too far away. She was looking away from him, at something directly in front of her, but she couldn't have missed the noise. Gray hair sat where blond hair once had, but even old age could not make such a stubborn spirit look frail. He approached her, making sure that his footsteps could be heard.

"I knew you'd come back.". He was still a few feet away, but she didn't need to turn around to see who he was. "He even said so himself – said it was what he would do. That you would know… Of course, you always knew, didn't you Doctor.". Now she turned, smiling at him brilliantly. Lines speaking of laughter and age had taken over her once young face, but her eyes were still bright.

"How long has it been?" he asked, a wide smile lighting his face.

"Since I last saw you on that old beach? 63 years." she scoffed, "Just a drop in the lake for you. Since he's been gone…" she glanced at the grave, a plain white stone with a few simple words, "Three years today.". He nodded carefully, taking a seat next to her. She looked him up and down, an old sadness in her eyes drowned out by the brilliant joy in her smile. "You really haven't changed a day, have you my Doctor.". Unable to speak, he simply shook his head. "You've aged so much though…" she amended, studying his eyes with the smallest hint of a frown. He only shrugged, turning to study the grave again. He liked it – after so long, so many adventures, the simplicity of the white stone and this quiet park seemed to fit. He wished he'd have such a luxury someday.

"He wasn't quite you." she began, watching him as if wishing to burn this moment into her memory.

"Oh?"

"No… Not exactly. But he loved me, and he was such a good man – _you_were such a good man. I fell in love with him, just as I'd fallen in love with you. We were so happy together.". He turned to the side, leaning against the arm of the bench to watch her. Her smile was soft, and her eyes were lost in distant memories.

"We were married in the same church as my parents, after a year and a half. It took him nearly that long to stop moaning and complaining about being stuck as a human. You should've seen his face when he found his first gray hair." she laughed, pronouncing the word 'human' with false disgust. "We helped raise my little brother, and after a while – a long while, mind you – he finally convinced me to have a child of our own.". She sighed wistfully, leaning back into the bench.

"One turned to three. Soon we had our own house, full of laughter. He took the name John Smith of course, but the kids were raised on stories of the Doctor and his magic box, out to save the universe. When they grew up, each of them went on to travel the world.". Her gaze returned to the gravestone but her smile didn't waver. "Old age finally found him… But he didn't stop running until the very end. Didn't stop making me laugh, either, every day.". Her smile widened with the memory of some newly remembered joke, and she finally fell silent. Neither commented on the fact that tears ran down his face, contrasting a brilliant smile.

"My wonderful Rose Tyler," he said her name as if it was a prayer. "you finally got the wonderful life you deserved.". She returned his smile, coming back to the present. He stood up, offering his hand with a flourish. "What do you say about one last trip?".

She hesitated, debating with herself for a moment before accepting his hand and standing up.

"All of time and space in our hands. Where do you want to go?" he asked, letting her lean on his arm for support even as she led the way to his TARDIS.

"This is my home Doctor. I'm too old, I think, for any more adventures… There's only one thing I'd like to see.".

* * *

Rose sat on the edge of the TARDIS, the door opened to the universe. The Earth hovered below her feet, moving in its seemingly endless orbit through space. But it would end, someday – she'd seen it, hadn't she. So long ago…

"The Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS," he said, the man who looked so much like the one she'd watched grow old beside her. The man who'd shown her the wonder of the universe. "just as it should be.". He sat next to her, watching her drink in the sight of the planet below her.

"I have to admit, I never thought I'd be here again. With you. Oh how the time has passed…". She smiled though, happy for her days. They'd been full of adventure and joy. Each and every one of them had been worth it.

"You know…" he began, watching the Earth below. "There is a way. You could stay, things could go back to how they once were… We could travel forever.". A light glow seemed to dust the air around him, and he looked at her with a shred of hope. He knew her answer even before she spoke it though.

"Doctor, my days are over. I've lived out my life.". He frowned, but she continued. "The time I have left is counted in hours – the TARDIS knew that, she always brings you where and when you need to be. I'll see you again someday, but not for a long, long time… And not in this life.". Her smile was confident – she was prepared to go. She was ready to rest, after running for so long. "So I want you to do something for me instead.". He looked up at her quizzically, resignation in his eyes. "Don't travel alone.".

"Rose, I-" he immediately protested, cut short by her stern voice.

"No Doctor." her voice was firm, but she smiled gently. "You were never meant to travel alone, and you've aged much more than just 60 years since I last saw you. You need someone to hold your hand. If you'll do one thing for me, just promise not to travel alone anymore.". Tears pricked at the edge of his eyes again, and he nodded slowly. Her poor Doctor… Goodbyes were never something he was good at.

A few hours later, she sat once again on the wooden bench. They'd spent as much time as they could together, recounting past adventures – Daleks and New New York and Oods. He'd told her of some of the wonderful things he'd seen and done since, and she told him of grandchildren and family vacations around the world. But eventually she grew tired, her eyesight becoming dimmer. It was time to go back.

So she sat on the bench, feeling the first hints of cold prick at the breeze. She was so warm though, and she couldn't tell if darkness was beginning to fall or if it was just her eyes. It didn't matter – she was ready. The TARDIS sound rang through the clear air, and after a moment she knew he was gone.

He'd taken her hand in his and kissed it softly, bowing to her with a silly grin. Still making her laugh, that one. Then he'd left, with a promise to find someone to travel with him once more. He still thought that the words "I love you" went unsaid… She finally realized that he was right.

"Goodbye Doctor." she whispered into the empty air, leaning back against the bench and closing her eyes. She was tired… And this was such a nice place. "…Thank you.".

* * *

A young, blond girl sat at a desk, lost amid a stack of papers. To do, finished, waiting to be filed, waiting to be typed, business reports, salary reports – she was drowning in ink and statements. Just a temporary job until she could afford to travel, like her parents… At least that's what she kept hoping.

A sound filled the gray room, alien to her yet hitting a familiar chord. She remembered bedtime stories told by her grandparents – treated as if reality by her own parents – where they'd impersonated such a wavery noise, never failing to make her laugh. Some of the papers on her desk blew away, and she knocked her chair over in a rush backwards when a large blue police box appeared in the center of the little room. A man stepped out, eyes red, but face smiling and welcome. He greeted her and held out a hand, as if to whisk her away with him.

"Grandpa?" she asked in shock, rooted to the spot. Then she realized what was happening, and a large grin spread across her face. "The stories were true.".


End file.
